Cats Cradle 2: Distortion of Truth
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: (On hold while part 1 is being rewritten) Fleeing Gotham, Harry thought he was safe, in truth it was just the beginning of his problems. Harry/Zatanna Harry/others
1. Prologue: Here i Am

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Note: Ignore what I did before, don't like it, rewriting. Will be a longer note concerning all my stories at the bottom of the page

Prologue: Here I am

He ran.

He was scared and he was being hunted, he could hear them following after him, people on the streets jumping back as the thugs chased him, just watching not doing anything to help him as he ran for his life.

"You can't get away!" One of the people yelled and idly he wondered if all thugs and crooks went to the same cliché villain classes. They always seemed to shout the same lines. Ducking to the side he jumped into an alleyway hearing the two catching up as he ran down looking ahead as the alleyway curved round another corner. Panting slightly and letting a small breath escape his lips, blowing up and his black haired fringe blowing up out of his eyes as he turned and skidded to a stop.

A wall blocked the way.

Walking up to it he stopped and heard the two laughing behind him as they came round the corner.

"No where left to hide now." The man spoke again and he stopped studying the guy, in comparison the thug was taller than him, definitely more muscular and dressed in black biker gear… the confusion of how he managed to piss the guy off and then he realised that he had inadvertently stopped him from stealing from a person by walking out of a building and into the guy.

All he had done was finish his day job.

The other guy while still bigger than him was more lean and looked to be quicker. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in annoyance as he shook his head in exasperation. "Do we really have to do this? Would it make any difference if I said I'm sorry?" The man questioned leaning against the wall his eyes slowly moving around looking at the alleyway at what he can find.

"Not good enough." The man said moving forwards.

"Well dumb and ugly, I'm sorry I stopped your thieving attempt." He said and shrugged again pushing off the wall letting his bag drop down to the ground with a dull thud. "Now, come at me." He taunted and the man charged forwards swinging his fist. The man didn't move the blow hitting him in the face knocking him into trashcans that were next to him. He crashed to the ground and gripped the lid of the can as he rubbed his jaw with his other hand. "Impressive." He muttered quietly feeling a sharp pain from his jaw wondering if the bone were cracked at all. If not from the punch then from his jaw hitting the trashcan. The first thug moved forwards gripping his shoulders attempting to pull him back up and he reacted lifting his hands bringing the lid of the trashcan slamming up into the head of the thug the handle cutting the skin on the mans head as he staggered back falling against the fence. The other man moved forwards ready to attack but he reacted quicker throwing the lid at the man. The man caught it and looked at it in surprise wondering why he had been thrown the weapons. The thug looked over the lid at the man and his eyes widened as a foot slammed into the lid smashing it into his face. The man dropped to the ground in an undignified heap as he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Like everything else I do, THAT is gonna leave a mark." He mocked before grimacing and rubbing at his jaw.

CRASH

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the second thug had been knocked through the fence, a man in blue and red standing there with his arms crossed a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Superman, I wondered when you were going to show up." He said with a smile and a small mock wave as the man frowned slightly.

"Can you go a day without getting into trouble Harry?" Superman asked as Harry leant down and picked up the bin lid and studied it hearing the groan of the man behind him as he slowly started to lift himself into a sitting position.

"Well, you know how it is… this one was actually an accident." He continued with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders as he swung the bin lid again a loud crack of head hitting metal was heard and Harry dropped the lid as the thug dropped back to the ground with a groan. "Besides, how was I supposed to know they were going to run into me as I left work?" Harry questioned grimacing again and Superman stared intensely at Harry's jaw and then smiled slightly.

"Nothing serious was done, you'll be fine." He said and Harry nodded his head.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." He retorted walking over and picking up his bag. "I better head off." Harry said as he looked back down the alleyway where he had come letting out a small barely audible sigh. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Superman standing there for a moment before shooting off not saying anything even though Harry knew that he had heard Harry.

Walking out of the alleyway, bag idly slung over his shoulder he gently pushed through the people making his way along the street as he watched Superman fly over their heads a look of disdain on his face. Walking up to the bus stop he sighed leaning against the edge of it as he checked his watch glancing up at the timetable for when the next bus would turn up. He could hear people muttering about seeing Superman and it made his stomach turn. He looked away from the others staring at the ground as the bus pulled up. Climbing in he muttered his destination and dropped into a seat.

He focused out the window watching each of the tall skyscrapers passing by as he stared at how bright and clean everything looked in comparison to Gotham. Whereas with Gotham people tried to get out and Metropolis was seen as the go to place. To Harry Gotham was his home. As hectic as it was it held a special place in his heart and now he was pretty much unable to return there it grated at his nerves. Six months he had been here, six months and he had integrated with the people here even if he didn't interact with many of them. Sure there were a couple of people he spent time talking to, but it was hollow, bland conversation going through the motions with the routines. The bus reached its destination and Harry exited and walked down the street, barely pausing to nod his thanks to the driver as he departed walking to apartment complex barely giving the guy at the entrance a second glance he pressed the button calling the lift. It was the same routine, get up, go to work, possibly get stuff for the apartment and then go home. He hadn't gone out in the nights since leaving Gotham, originally not wanting to draw any attention and now it was more due to disdain that he felt each time he saw the outfit. Shaking his head slightly he walked into the lift pressing the button for the eighth floor. A small ding and the door started to close.

"Hold the door!"

He heard the voice his hand snapping up his fingers catching the edge of the lift doors as they closed trapping them painfully on the very edge, having just missed the sensor. "Gah!" Harry cried out shaking his hand and flexing his fingers. After a couple of seconds and checking the tips of his fingers seeing them turn slightly red he shakes his head. "Well, here's hoping they didn't see that embarrassing action." He chuckled slightly as the lift continued to rise up towards his floor as he leant against the back of the lift turning his head and looking at the mirrored sides. It was another thing he hated about Metropolis, everything seemed to be both shiny and clean or have a reflected surface on it. In Gotham and with his time he was growing up he had learnt that the more you were visible the more danger you were in with the crime rife underbelly of the city people were always risking danger when they left their house and even in their houses they weren't always safe.

The lift opened and he stepped out walking along the long corridor to the end of the hall and stopping at his door glancing over his shoulder at the stairway entrance that was opposite it. He turned back to his door and pushed the key into the lock and turned it sliding the door open and stepping into the room. Reaching up and flicking the light on he stretched stepping into the sparsely decorated room.

It had the basics for a living room/study, but there weren't really any personal touches to it. The apartment had been one of Selina's fallback locations if things got too hot in Gotham. It was registered under a fake name and Harry was now using it, he had funding from an account set up by Selina along time ago under one of the many alter egos she had set up.

Walking across the room he pushed into the bedroom walking over to one of the two closets he reached out towards the handle his hand inches away before freezing, breathing sharply as he battled with his inner conflict. "I'm a wanted criminal." He muttered softly hand lowering slowly as he turned away walking back out of the room. "I gave that up." He muttered and walked back into the living room and dropping down onto the chair, sinking into it leaning his head into the cushion and closing his eyes. "I'm not going to touch that anymore." He muttered running his hand through his hair as he sat in the silence absorbing it, calming himself and pushing the thoughts of the gear that was in that closet out of his mind. "This is ridiculous! Why am I keeping it?" He muttered, sighing in exasperation as he pushed himself to his feet pacing the room. "I have it to help people don't I?" He questioned before turning and pacing across the room. "Everyone recognises it, thank god the only views they had of me in the gear was with the mask." He added a small breath of relief heard as he turned again pacing back. "So they know what I look like and to an extent they know who I am… Well, they know of me." He trailed off. "But I can do good here, Superman can't be anywhere, Supergirl can't be everywhere." He muttered quietly. "Metropolis may be a brighter town but there is still plenty of crimes committed daily." Harry muttered as he stopped pacing leaning against one of the kitchen surfaces flipping over a glass and placing it down onto the counter as he walked around.

"I've had this discussion every night and I always realise the same thing…" Harry muttered his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to fail again." He muttered as he poured himself a drink. He held the glass up and stared at the liquid. "Damn it." He muttered again downing the drink a small grimace on his face as he put the glass down. "Can't stand the taste," he continued and stepped away, walking over to the window and staring out at the street. He cracked open the window slightly and in the distance he could hear the sound of a siren and wondered what problem was going on and then shook his head closing the window again stepping away. "Everything draws my attention back to it. Everything makes me want to do the job again but I said I wouldn't and I'm a man of my word." He muttered a memory of a discussion he had with Zatanna shortly after arriving in Metropolis. Well, we say discussion, what we truly mean is a heated argument between the short tempered ex theif assistant turned Vigilante and the smoking hot magician. It hadn't been pretty and it was the last time he had spoken to her since his time in Metropolis.

Superman was another person who had piqued his curiosity while here, the man was stupendously honourable and just. Harry was surprised that he hadn't been handed over to the police the moment he got into town with that warrant for his arrest out, but no., Superman had barely said a word, the looks though were plain as day. Superman disapproved of Harry being in Metropolis, whether it was because of the fact that Harry was a wanted Criminal or a Gotham Vigilante, he really doesn't like them in his city from what he had been told by Selina. It didn't matter, he was here to stay at least for now depending on whether or not he was discovered. If he was revealed then he'd have to pull another disappearing act and if he wasn't.

The thought trailed off as he shook his head turning back towards the bedroom walking in and clicking the switch to activate his alarm clock to make sure he woke in the morning and collapsed on the bed burying his head into the pillow. Now that he wasn't running around till stupid o'clock in the morning he had found a liking for sleeping in late. His boss didn't approve of his tardiness when he forgot to set the alarm but it didn't matter.

If Talia didn't want him working in LexCorp, She could always fire him.

He chuckled at that thought, she ran LexCorp now and when Harry, bored of sitting around doing absolutely nothing had applied for a job with the "qualifications" that he had with this fake identity he had been surprised that he had got the job but every time he had seen Talia she always had a knowing look in her eyes when she watched him. It always made him curious as to what she was thinking. Was she suspicious about his background or did she know something else?

Did she know who he was?

She wasn't doing anything about it if she did which just made him more curious about what she was scheming.

He stopped that trail of thought letting it flutter away into the back of his mind.

Gotham really has a way of making a person paranoid. Harry groaned and turned his head looking at the clock, it was still early evening he pulled himself back up to his feet walking out of the bedroom into the living room he passed quickly over the room grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open with barely a look back as he exited walking over to the stairway and making his move up the stairs. His footsteps echoed as he walked up being the only person in the stairway as he made his way to the roof. Pushing the doorway open the sounds of the streets below and the wind cutting between the buildings assaulted him as he stepped out his hair shifting in response as he walked over to the edge looking down at the people still moving about. Leaning back onto his hands he glanced up at the sky and smiled looking up into the redness as the sun set, feeling the freedom of the outside and he smiled. "This was why…" he muttered to himself as he let his feet dangle over the edge of the building idly tapping them against the wall. "The freedom to get around." He muttered. "The excitement." He continued as he smiled looking back to the building opposite his apartment complex. "The thrill." He said and pulled himself back from the edge of the building a successful smile on his face as he turned heading quickly down the stairs back towards his apartment taking the steps two at a time as he bound towards his door gripping the handle and turning it and cursing.

The door had locked behind him.

"Well, that's one way to slow my enthusiasm." He muttered as he pulled the required items from his pocket and begun picking the lock with practised ease. A second later he was in his room and moving straight to the bedroom his hand on the door to the closet. He froze taking a deep breath and pulled open the closet letting the doors swing open and hang open.

There, set up against the back of the closet was his costume, the one designed so similar to Selina's. He stopped, thinking about his adopted mother as he lifted up the gloved sleeve of the suit and trailed his hand over the tips of the fingers where the extendable claws were. She had been caught when she was protecting him and Zatanna. Blackgate Prison was now her home at least for the near future. Good words from Bruce Wayne apparently hold a lot of favour with the Commissioner, that and Selina questioning him on what he would do to protect his daughter. To Harry, that felt like a blow below the belt to the Commissioner but he didn't care, one thing Selina had told him through life was that people will do what they must to protect the ones they love. Unfastening the outfit he pulled it free and smiled as he held it up looking at it. "I think it's time to stop moping about and do what I'm meant to do." He muttered quietly and started to change.

HPCC2HPCC2

He jumped from his window, feeling the excitement and the thrill from the plummet as he flicked out his arm, the whip in his hand lashing out and wrapping around a solid object on the next building swinging him towards it. As Harry neared tensed his hands, feeling the retractable climbing claws come out of the gloves as he pressed against the wall his claws digging into the building as he pulled the whip loose and climbed up the side of the building. Stepping onto the roof of the next one he rolled his shoulder softly wincing slightly. "I may be a bit out of practice." He commented sheepishly as he moved to the edge of the roof. "But damn did that feel good."

As he jumped off moving to the next building he smiled, internally one thought went through his head.

'I'm Back!'

TBC

Well there is the first chapter of Cats Cradle 2 Redone, I decided to abandon the DCUO storyline and just go with what I wanted to do, we never know, some parts of it may still turn up in the fic but for now I'm gonna go with the flow and just try to enjoy myself. Like I said at the top of the page, I have notes concerning updates to my fanfics that people have been waiting for patiently, I do thank you all for the reviews you have sent me and they have been helping with inspiration but I have had two major focuses on my mind at the moment.

The main focus has been my work, its tedious, soul crushing and run by monkeys… though I think that may be a compliment to the Mickey Mouse Operation. It's draining all my energy and just leaving me too exhausted to write anything recently.

Another excuse, cause it is an excuse in all fairness and a weak one at that. I've just been distracted by other personal things.

Now onto details about my stories.

**New Rapture:** Ground to a halt at the moment, I've kinda written myself into a corner and am going to start reworking on the chapter again in the near future. Possibly during my week off from work.

**Nightmare Troubadour:** It's progressing, painfully slow, but there is progression, I've done about 1000 words for it and have more to add but I just gotta think about what I'm gonna do.

**A Chosen Path:** Completely held up with what I want to do. It's on the list to do but not a major priority and so its fallen to the wayside.

**Cats Cradle 2:** Currently undergoing rewrite as you can see ^_^

**Wargames Series:** On Hold until I get some free time to replay a bit more Fallout 3, need to do some refresher bits on locations and badguys, but its going to happen soon… I hope.

**Vampire:** is indefinently on Hold at least until I get the others back on track because like I said it is just a side project that I am working on.

**The Many faces of Harry Potter:** Like I've said in my profile (cant remember if the message is still there) The story hooks that I've got in there are free for adoption I just ask if you can throw me a PM to let me know so I can let others know ^_^ like I'm about to do here:

My Team Xtreme idea has been adopted by Arsao Tome, I recommend you read it, there is a link to it in my favourite stories section.

So for now I shall just say I shall see you later as I begin working on Chapter 2. Oh and if your curious about any stories i didnt mention there, please feel free to pm to ask me for more info


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Note: To those of you that had this story on alert, please re-read chapter 1, it has changed… greatly.

Chapter 1: Memories

He groaned, waking up as the alarm buzzed loudly, meaning he had slept through it for about a minute as he looked at it. The alarm was designed to buzz quietly at first so as to wake up the person with little effect on others in the room before gradually getting louder and louder over the course of about two to three minutes. He reached out slamming his hand down onto the switch the buzzing dying out mid buzz as he pulled the pillow over his head with his other hand muttering under his breath.

The one down side to restarting his night-time exploits. It had felt strange to go around the city like that, several points he had even got lost, the rooftops so unfamiliar to him. But, he had enjoyed it and was planning to continue, even if he didn't run into anyone to help/hinder, just being able to head out and have a relaxing swing through the city allowed him to clear his head and just enjoy the freedom.

Groaning he pulled himself off of the bed, holding the sheet around him as he walked across the room to the en-suite bathroom, pushing open the door and stepping onto the tiled surface. jumping slightly at the coldness against his bare skin he staggered over to the shower, sliding the door and stepping in, throwing the sheet away as he started the water, the coldness of the initial burst shocking him awake as he let it run across his body skin prickling as it washed over him.

Later, he was in his main living area, dressed and ready for another day at LexCorp as he sat flicking through the channels on his TV pausing on several news channels to see what had been going on in the world. "Scarecrow stopped again… must be the 700th time by now." He muttered and flicked the channel again and frowning as the next news channel reported more mysterious deaths, the cause of death being unknown, all indications from autopsies indicating the person had just stopped and keeled over. He frowned, words from memories long since faded surfacing to his mind as he watched the news reporter continue.

"In the Magical Society there are three spells that are forbidden, use of them gives an instant life long sentence in Azkaban Prison to use England's example. America uses Alcatraz Island." Zatanna spoke as her magic flashed up images on the board she had leaning against the wall showing the Prison Island. Zatanna liked to mix up her practical lessons while she taught Harry with more relaxed lecture type lessons to give information that she had on the Wizarding World. She was not as up to date on the European side of things because the European section of the International Confederation of Wizards had practically declared any magic user, no matter what their background persona non grata if they worked actively in disregard to the Statue of Secrecy. If Zatanna was found in the UK or many European Countries, they would most likely either try to chase her out or arrest her. "Although Alcatraz Island is now a tourist attraction there is a wing which is held under a fidelius."

_She paused as Harry thought back to this ability, trying to remember it. She was mainly focusing on teaching him magic on a level with what his family knew, so mainly focusing on the Wand Magic but teaching him how to channel and use it without the foci. Sure she had a wand for shows but when she wasn't doing shows she didn't keep it with her that much, sometimes it was used to help channel larger spells but the majority of her magic she could cast with just saying the word backwards. As she had explained before Magic came down to two major aspects, willpower and intent. After seeing the look of knowing on Harry's face she continued. "There are three spells, the simplest to start with is the Cruciatus." She paused again a small shiver running down her spine at the thought of that spell. She had seen some truly horrific spells over the years from people of Earth and from otherwordly or Godly figures. "The Cruciatus is a pain spell, for the spell to work the intent to cause truly horrifying amount of pain must exist when you cast the spell. You must want the person to suffer under the spell you must want to torture them." She explained and Harry nodded his head looking a bit pale as the picture turned to an animated drawing of a person casting the spell on another one and the man writhing in pain. "The spell makes you feel like every nerve is in searing agony. if you ever hear anyone saying 'crucio' keep moving, if the spell hits you, it is almost always debilitating, even the strongest people can deal with the amount of pain that this spell can inflict. Short exposure to this spell can cause many short term effects the most noticable being muscle spasms. Long time duration, the amount varying depending on the person, can result in insanity, the mind sealing itself up to escape from the damage and rarely anyone makes a recovery from that." She explains as she picks up her glass of water from the table taking a small sip from it before placing it back. "Physical objects block the spell but the more common magical barriers almost have no effect on the spell, diminishing the effect of the spell only ever so slightly._

"_The next one, the Imperius Curse. Total control over a person, you take their entire free will and can command them to do anything, the spell is a favoured one by any 'dark lord' that acts up." She shook her head and Harry could hear the disdain and sarcasm in her voice from that comment obviously not thinking much of the Wizarding World and their views on what they considered Dark Lords. "This spell was created by dark witches and Wizards to pretty much turn people into their slaves or coerce them to do something they otherwise wouldn't do. The person under the spell will find themselves almost instantly in a tranquil state the voice of the caster seeming like the only logical voice to follow and obey. It is an effective terror tactic as you could probably guess turning loved ones against each other, causing them to dance to your tune and inflict suffering, knowing they would also know what they did when the spell was released." She paused again to take another drink as the image on the board changed to that of a cartoon wizard casting the spell on another cartoon and causing the image to do all kinds of crazy and dangerous routines. "Another use of this spell was spying, a person under the spell can pass as a normal person a tell tale sign that pops up is in their eyes, they take on a glassy look when actively fighting the spell, but other than that they normally look perfectly… well normal." She said calmly as the image changed to the last picture as she finished up the talk on the Imperio spell. "The incantation for that is Imperio, if you hear that, again keep moving but unlike the other two this one can be countered by your willpower as long as it is stronger than theirs." She paused looking at Harry who gave a small smile. "With you, I'm pretty sure you could throw off the majority of attempts at this spell, but you never know, thankfully I can get permission to cast the spell if you would like to try?" She questioned and with a small nod, she made a mental note to speak to the American Ministry._

_Being part of the justice League, she was outside of their jurisdiction, but it never hurt to play nice with them every once in a while. They were very accepting of the hero mages seeing them as a shining example to other wizarding communities that they should not need to hide from the Non Magical People._

"The final spell… the killing curse, Avada Kedavra." She paused thinking how similar that was to the magic words 'Abra Cadabra.' That sometimes she wondered how there weren't more accidental miscasts, but thankfully it was harder to cast this spell than most realised. "To cast the spell you must want the person dead, you must hate them enough to wish their very existence to be snuffed out." She said and the image flashed a bright green and the other figure dropped to the ground. Seeing this, Harry stiffened the flash making a memory click in the back of his head.

"_That was how my parents died…" He whispered in surprise as the dream now made sense, a green light, a scream. Zatanna froze as she studied him, her eyes widening in realisation as she clicked on just who he was. Her hand coming up to her lips as she let out a slight gasp now finally actually paying attention to the lightning bolt scar._

Harry snapped back to reality, forcefully blanking the memory as he checked his watch and cursed seeing his little daydream had taken a lot more time than he realised. Dumping the coffee down the sink and leaving his bowl in the sink he ducked out the door moving quickly towards the lift skidding to a stop in front of it and standing next to an attractive woman with long black hair standing in a plain blue dress.

"Good morning." She greeted and Harry nodded his head in response as he quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. "Running late?" She questioned a small smile on her lips as Harry blushed slightly as he nodded. "I don't think we've been introduced, my names Helena." She said holding out her hand and Harry slowly took it smiling slightly at her.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Taylor." He introduced, feeling the name Kyle on the tip of his tongue but quickly keeping with his cover name. Even after six months using it he was still finding himself slip.

"How is your hand?" She asked with another cheeky smile and Harry let out a sheepish laugh as he examined his hand, his fingers showing slight signs of bruising.

"And here I was hoping you didn't see or hear that spectacular screw up." He said and she laughed quietly.

"I heard the yell and realised what must have happened and then decided I could do with the walk and walked up here." She said as the lift pinged and Harry gestured with his hands for her to go forwards. "A Gentleman? And here I thought they had all vanished in this day and age." She teased and Harry stared at her for a moment with a blank look before grinning.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face." He teased as he stepped in and pressed the ground floor button.

"You're not bad on the eyes… I could agree with that." She muttered and Harry smiled as she studied his face, her eyes mainly focusing on his eyes and the Lightning bolt scar but she didn't ask or say anything about it. The lift continued down and shuddered to a halt at the ground floor the door sliding open and Harry gave a slightly teasing bow as he gestured for her to go first.

"Ladies first." He said grandly and she chuckled walking by him and out the elevator and Harry followed, checking his watch. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to dash, I just hope I havent missed the bus." He said and quickly passed her and out the door, taking the couple of steps out the door in one big step and jogging to the bus stop.

Only to see the bus pulling away. He let out a sigh of defeat and his shoulders slumped as he leant against the bus stop knowing that now he was going to be late for work.

Beep, beep.

He jumped slightly at the noise looking up and seeing Helena pulling up in front of the bus stop in a red sports car. Harry never really paid much attention to cars, as far as he was concerned, some looked cool, some didn't and that was about the extent of his knowledge as he walked over to her.

"Need a lift?" She questioned and Harry gratefully nodded. "Where do you work?"

"LexCorp." He spoke and Helena frowned slightly as she started to drive off.

"I'm surprised, there are a lot of rumours about some of the things that LexCorp has done over the years."

"I'm just a lowly grunt needing to get by, they needed a new tech support person and I was lucky enough to get the job. I know about its background and I know about the rumours behind the company… and the facts, but I STAR Labs wasn't hiring so I went with the next semi best thing." Harry said calmly as they continued along the streets.

"So, your not involved in anything that I should be afraid of then?" She asked and Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, just an ordinary working man in an ordinary paying job." He commented and internally added 'I hope.'

Beep, beep, beep.

His mobile started beeping and Harry frowned flicking the phone open and seeing a text message waiting for him.

_Mr __Kyle_

Report to my office the moment you arrive.

_Talia_

Harry read the message over and over again, focusing on the name she had called him. _'oh crap, she knows, she knows, fuck, fuck, I was right… this isn't good… SHIT!'_ Helena looked over at him as the colour drained from his face and she looked confused.

"Are you ok?"

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice quickly closing the phone and pocketing it. He turned to her and trying to keep his breathing calm as he nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine…" He lied as he leant his head back and sat staring out the window. "Just didn't expect to get the boss texting me." He spoke and Harry.

"You still have a job right?" She asked and Harry nodded his head.

"At the moment I do, she just wants to see me when I arrive." He said, conveniently skipping over the fact that she had used his real name and not his fake name.

"_She? _Oh I remember that the head of LexCorp changed… its that woman Talia Head now isn't it?" She waited and saw Harry nod before smiling cheekily at him. "So, sordid love affair with the boss huh?" Helena taunted and Harry blushed and choked in surprise, his cough turning into laughter as he looks at her like she's crazy.

"Nothing of the sort. It's probably related to one of the jobs I have done." Harry covered weakly as she pulled up infront of LexCorp and thanked her. "I owe you a drink sometime in the very near future." Harry said as he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll hold you to that." She replied and Harry smiled did a small wave and turned walking up through the main entrance of LexCorp, Harry stood just on the otherside of the doors looking up with resignation in the large Reception area, walking over slowly to the desk he smiled at the guard and signed himself in.

"Ms Head is expecting me." He said to the Receptionist who nodded and picked up the phone gesturing for Harry to go on ahead. With a small bit of hesitancy he walked over towards the Elevator tapping the button as one of the guards followed him standing next to him. Harry feeling slightly nervous just smiled and nodded at the guard in greeting before moving into the lift as the door opened. The guard followed and Harry pressed the button to go straight to the top floor.

'That feeling of dread I have… I think it's multiplied… by about a thousand.'

TBC

So what does Talia want with Harry? What lies in store for the vigilante?

Tune in later to find out


	3. Chapter 2: Persuasion

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Chapter 2: Persuasion

The lift stopped, the guard behind him as Harry stepped out into the lavish waiting area outside of Talia's office. Nerves building with each step as he walked across the room, he steeled himself walking up to the door, holding his head high as he glanced at the Personal Assistant who gestured for him to enter. Pushing the door open he walked into the darkened room, surprised at how dark it actually was considering this office was on the top floor of the building. Glancing around he frowned slightly, realising the curtains were closed, flashing lights and sounds to the side of the room caused Harry to turn and walk over seeing the shapely form of Talia standing watching a monitor.

He ignored the Monitor for several seconds, studying Talia's form intently. She was damn attractive, you'd have to have no sense of taste to say she wasn't, his eyes trailed up her shapely legs, across her rear and up her back, stopping at her long red hair and studying how she stood. Harry always had thought that she was just a person who took over for Luthor, evil yes but not a fighter or anything, but the way she stood… it sent warning bells off in the back of his mind, she was standing in what was a calm position, studying the monitors but he knew that she was fully aware of him and ready to act if he tried anything.

Another shiver of fear ran down his spine as he focused on the monitors. It was several monitors designed to also act as one big monitor but in this instance, Talia was using them as separate smaller monitors, each showing something that made Harry's blood run cold. Each one focused on one of his various exploits since giving up his costume.

All his exploits playing one after the other, criminals stopped/interrupted by him as he travelled the ton throwing himself into danger that majority of times he was able to deal with but other times not being able to and relying on Superman pulling his finger out and getting involved. But those weren't big things to him, they weren't the problem at all. The problem was the centre monitor. The one showing him standing on the roof of a building in his outfit during the last night, pulling his mask down and she had a clean shot of him.

Talia turned around to face him and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at her. Her eyes showing amusement as to what had happened and how he was caught. No doubt she would have him taken by the guards if he tried to leave.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry questioned as Talia stepped by and Harry caught a whiff of her perfume, the scent of Jasmine. He took a shallow breath gently trying to stop himself from coughing on the smell. It was nice, but it was strong.

"Mr Kyle… what am I going to do with you?" She asked as she turned to face him, leaning against her desk as Harry shrugged his shoulders walking so that he was standing in front of her.

"I could try and lie and say its all fake but your too smart for that." Harry commented and Talia smirked at him.

"I could have you arrested, Gotham City is still looking for you for the murder of… who was it again?" She questioned looking at Harry the smirk not leaving her lips.

'_You know exactly who…'_ He mentally retorted but stood calm his eyes narrowing as he tried not to glare at her. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Ahh yes, that's who it was. Lucius Malfoy, prominent Businessman in England from what I have learnt… or at least that's what they want us to know." She said and Harry looked at her in confusion. "I have better intelligence sources than many would believe, would you like to know what I found out?" She asked and slowly Harry nodded. "Lucius Malfoy has over 100 murders under his belt, he has raped countless woman… and children for that matter. He has blackmailed, bribed, tortured, abducted, murdered and maimed countless people in the cause of his master."

"Voldemort." Harry muttered cutting her off and she frowned slightly at the interruption but nodded.

"For all those crimes he committed, he was allowed to walk free, the defence used to free him: The Imperious Curse." She spoke causing Harry's look of annoyance to be replaced by a look of amazement at how much she knew. "Yes I did a lot of digging into your background when you came to work here, I know a lot about where you come from Harry Kyle… or should I say Harry Potter?" She questioned and Harry flinched at hearing that name, memories of the Dursleys coming to his mind as he shivered again. Though far in the past, and them being dead… the mere memory of them made his skin crawl. "I know about this self proclaimed Lord Voldemort, I know that you were the one to stop him on his first rise." She said and Harry nodded, his mind flashing back to the time when Zatanna and he had unlocked that memory, his lips flicking into the briefest of smiles as his memory of her came to the foreground before vanishing as the memory of the more recent argument kicked its way into the foreground of his mind. "I could turn you over to the police, but I believe the killing was right, I believe that he needed to die." She said and Harry struggled to remain passive in his appearance while mentally trying to stop his jaw from falling through the floor in shock.

"So… you called me up here to hang it over my head while thanking me for what I did?" Harry questioned and she smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Part of it, I called you up here, seeing that you've returned to the costumed lifestyle to get you to do something for me." She responded and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I need you to acquire some files for me." She explained and Harry frowned.

"I'm not a criminal." He said, feeling the irony in his statement, he was not a superhero like Superman and Co and technically taking the law into your own hands to fight crime was infact a crime… so in a way he was a criminal.

"As I said, I need you to collect three sets of documents for me." She continued and Harry frowned at her casual ignoring of him as he folded his arms. "If you do this I will help you in return."

"Oh? And how can you help me?" Harry questioned feeling uncertain as to where the conversation was going.

"I can help with a precious feline that you have in your life." She said calmly and Harry felt his eyes widen, realising she was talking about Selina.

"How can you help?" He questioned quickly and She lifted her hand wagging a finger tauntingly.

"I will help you, when you have helped me." She said and Harry stood there staring at her trying to judge her motive. And after several moments sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"What do you need me to do?" He questioned and she smiled handing him a CD that she picked up from her desk.

"This CD holds the details of the files that I'm after, they are nothing extremely dangerous but I am curious as to where and how the companies got these files in the first place." She explained and Harry frowned at her words as he reached forwards taking the CD from her perfectly manicured fingers and he looked up at her

"Hang on a minute, you already have these files don't you?" He questioned and Talia smiled again.

"You are clever to pick it up from just that choice of words." She said and walked away from the table towards the monitors again pressing a button a remote and security camera footage of robots flashed up on the screen. "They are developing these, before the tech they were using was at average level for the company but now, they seem to have improved drastically over night. Something is going on and I want you to find out what." She explained.

"But you just told me you had the files, shouldn't that already have the information on it?" Harry questioned again.

"No, the fool who went in before failed to get the right information I have the list of file names and where they are being stored but not the actual files or any details related to them." She replied and Harry nodded his head.

"So get into the office, get the details and get out?" Harry questioned and Talia nodded.

"Get into the three different companies." She explained and Harry looked anguished at this revelation… he really didn't want to risk the wrath of Superman and the more places he broke into the more he would risk running into either him or Supergirl. "The rest of the day is yours to prepare. Do what needs to be done." She speaks with finality, staring at Harry, her eyes boring into his soul and Harry nodded his head backing away and exiting the room quickly. As he closed the door and leant against it he let out a deep breath that he barely realised that he had been holding and wiped a small trace of nervous sweat from his forehead. He glanced over at the Personal Assistant and forced a smile. "She is scary when she wants to be, isn't she." He muttered and the woman at the desk nodded her head as Harry walked back towards the lift passing the security guard as he entered and took the lift back to the ground floor.

'_She wants me to break in and get copies of these files… in Gotham it would have been a hell of a lot easier, but here? Superman and Supergirl? Hearing sharper than a canine's, faster than a speeding bullet… strong as anything… oh I'm really getting in over my head here.' _He mentally cried out, hitting his head repeatedly against the side of the lift as it continued its decent. "Just… my… damn… freaking… luck!" He cried out and stopped when his head started hurting from the force he hit it. "I go here to escape the crime I committed in Gotham and am now being forced to do crime here… I really hope this plays out in a good way." He muttered as the lift opened up and he walked over to the desk, signing himself out and walking out the front door.

HPCC2HPCC2HPCC2

Night came, he had spent the day with a mixture of sleep to actually rest and make sure he didn't fail at the job just because he was half asleep.

He stood on the top of the building, in his costume, looking at the direction that he would have to go. Depending on how quick he got through it, he was going to try to go for two in one night, a message he received from Talia told him that he didn't need to worry about turning up for his shift at work, she had used an excuse that he was working on a private project. "The small favours we are given huh?" He whispered to himself as he ran and jumped off the edge of the building.

Travel through the city was slow, he didn't know 100% where he was going and unlike Gotham, he had to rely on a few more leaps of faith due to the buildings generally being smoother and more modern compared to Gotham City's Gothic architecture. Not many Gargoyles in Metropolis to hook on too. But slow the travel may have been, it was still quicker than going by foot. Harry covered a large chunk of mid town and stopped on the rooftop opposite the first Office building. "What to expect here…" He muttered as he watched the building patiently. "from the video that Talia was showing, Robots of some sort would be my best guess… that and probably some ordinary guards… wouldn't want the basic workers to see the new toys and ask questions or leak the information." Harry muttered as he swung over to the office building, finding leverage with the climbing claws and slowly climbing up the side of the building to one of the higher level windows. "Go in here, try and find a computer I can get access too and try and find the files." Harry muttered and stopped, leaning over to the window and using his claws cut a small circle in the glass. With practised ease he pull the glass out, reaching through with his fingers and hitting the latch on the window a small click showing his success as he pulled open the window and slid into the room landing on the floor with a barely audible tap. Turning back around he closed the window, sliding the piece of glass back into place and running a bit of glue from his bag into the cut, holding it in place. Looking around the office floor that he was on, he let out a quiet appreciative whistle.

"Is it mandatory for every building in Metropolis to look like they hired world famous designers for their interior decorating?" He muttered before moving into a cubicle pulling himself into the chair and flicking the power for the PC on. Keeping an ear out for any approaching threat he idly tapped his hands on the desk as he waited for it to boot up, the computer taking agonisingly long to start up, "C'mon, you're meant to be a Metropolis PC! Fast and new and shiny like the rest of the city, not take forever and a god damn day to get working!" He protested kicking the machine slightly as it finally popped up with the login screen. "Ahh good, now time to get in." He muttered looking for any indication on what this person might use as a username and password. Looking around he didn't see anything sitting on the desk so started going through the desk draws and pausing as he pulled out a memo.

Mr Anderson

_Your username and password have been reset, this is the third time this month that it has happened, stop leaving your details around for everyone to find them._

_Username: Tanderson_

_Password: Unity_

_Shred this memo after you have signed in, we do not need another repeat of the previous incident._

_John Williams _

Head of Tech Support

Harry let a small silent cheer escape his lips as he typed in the username and password, grinning as it went through the main menu and he begun looking through the files for any information. The guy definently wasn't high ranked in the hierarchy here and his access was limited but Harry was able to find the file that he needed to find… double clicking on it to open the screen froze and Harry frowned as he tapped his fingers on the table as the document slowly loaded the computer churning away.

The file opened and requested a password.

'_Typing random things into this probably wont work so I'm gonna have to look elsewhere for the details.' _Harry mused as he closed the file but opened up the properties of it. Looking at the author he also saw the code for the computer that it was written on. _'Not good, I'm on the 18__th__ floor and this was written in a basement level… that's a long way to go.' _He mentally groaned as he turned off the PC, placing the memo back in the desk and walking back to the window popping the latch again he opened it up and climbed out gripping the wall with his claws he looked over at the office area and didn't see anyone as he clambered out and pushed the window closed leaving it unlocked and just hoping people would think they had forgotten to lock it last night. "This is the part where I wish I had some of the fancier tools." He spoke softly as he held onto the wall.

He heard the sound of woman clear their throat behind him.

He was eighteen floors up in the air, this was Metropolis, and only one woman here that he knew of that would be able to be up this high in the air to clear their throat at him as he climbed out the window. _'I don't think I want to turn around.'_ He mentally snorted before twisting round so he was pressed against the wall looking at the person in front of him and smiling as he saw the red S on the white shirt and looked at the eyes of the blonde haired beauty in front of him. "Busted?" Harry questioned and Supergirl smiled at him.

"Uh huh." She responded and Harry sighed before climbing up the last two floors to the roof as she followed after him slowly, cautious to what he might try.

"You know this isn't what it looks like." Harry said as he walked across the roof his back to her as he pulled something loose from his belt with a subtle gesture.

"It looked like breaking and entering to me." She responded and Harry shrugged.

"Well then I suppose it's exactly what it looked like." He replied and turned around to face her.

"Why did you do this Harry?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"I have my reasons."

"I can't just ignore this." She said and Harry snorted.

"I wasn't expecting you to, I just wish it wasn't you who found me." He replied and Supergirl looked confused.

"Why's that?" She asked and Harry smiled.

"Because then I'll actually feel slightly guilty when I do this." He replied and threw the item up into the air turning and covering his head as the flashbang went off in front of Supergirls face.

She shouted in surprise, blinded and disorientated as Harry stood back up, the proximity still doing a number on him as he ran past her, jumping off the edge of the building and over to the next one.

'Looks like things just went to hell…'

TBC

Next chapter: Harry Vs Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry vs Supergirl

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Chapter 3: Harry Vs Supergirl

He watched as she quickly recovered from the flashbang, she looked a bit disorientated as she jumped off the roof flying down at him. Harry narrowly avoided the attack rolling to the side moving to his feet quickly, skidding to a stop at the edge of the roof as Supergirl glared at him. "I don't want to have to do this." She said slowly though Harry could feel that she was annoyed at his previous action. "Why do this Harry?"

"I have my reasons." He replied and she frowned as he moved forwards going for a kick. She brought her arm up, the kick hitting it and barely moving it as Harry jumped back. _'Ok… my leg is dead now… that hurt. I know they said that it hurt to hit them but I feel like I've just had a brick wall dropped on my leg.'_ He mentally grimaced as he placed distance between the two. _'Not that it'll matter much with how fast she can move.' _Harry thought with a slightly sarcastic smirk as he looked at her. _'Now, what do I have on me that might slow her down even if only for a moment? One more flashbang, I'll save that for last, a single smoke grenade… boy I really wish I restocked in Gotham before getting the hell out of there and that one little device I 'borrowed' from Harley in the event I ever did run into somebody like the supers when things weren't going right for me. Oh and there's magic, which I can do barely nothing… not confidently anyway, haven't touched it in the six months I've been here and I don't believe the few cantrips that I can pull off with barely a hesitation will phase her so I'll leave it for now. Use my energy to stay up.' _Harry mentally checked off the list as he stood opposite her, surprised to see she hadn't acted. Glancing around the roof he tried to find anything that he could use to help him.

"What reasons? We could help you." She continued and Harry felt himself hesitate for a moment the offer there surprising him but he shook it off.

"I don't need help to get what I need done." Harry replied calmly and threw a smoke bomb down, covering the roof in smoke as he moved to the side of her trying to get behind her. Supergirl coughed at first, the smoke surprising her as it wrapped around them but she recovered quickly blowing the smoke away with practised ease. She looked around the roof top not spotting Harry blinking slightly as she tried to focus on him, her X-Ray vision peering through the vents and power generator on the room in an attempt to find him. _'I'm not dragging them into this, I wont drag them into something when I don't even know if I was being told the truth by Talia, that and the new leader of Lexcorp probably doesn't get along with Superman, I don't know." _Harry thought quickly as he leapt down from the archway above the door to the main apartment complex feet first aiming at the back of Supergirl's head.

_Crack._

Harry dropped in from above foot hitting the back of her head, his full weight knocking her forwards as he hit the ground rolling back onto his feet fast as Supergirl turned round glaring at him as Harry shrugged. _'I hate to do this, part of me wants to take her up on the offer for help but in all fairness… I'm not gonna screw everything up for them. Even if they hate me for it afterwards. And I won't risk this coming to bite me as well. She said she'd help my mother, that's what I've got to focus on' _Harry thought as he slowly got himself ready for whatever attack she would retaliate with. She sped at him, Harry ready for it, tried to move but she showed just how fast she was, slamming into him, he grimaced in pain as he hit the door into the stairway off the roof and felt it crack under the force. Coughing slightly he brought his knee up into her chest knocking her away as he dropped, spitting onto the floor and tasting a slight coppery taste of blood in his mouth he smirked at Supergirl. "So the helping has gone then?" He taunted as she moved back over gripping his costume pulling him too his feet roughly as she lifted him with ease off the floor.

"You obviously don't want it. Maybe they were right, maybe you never reformed like your mother." She responded angrily and Harry growled as he reached to his belt.

"You know nothing that's going on." He snapped and jammed a finger into her eye. Supergirl let go of him staggering back and rubbing at her eye as Harry pulled on device he was glad to 'borrow' from Harley before his abandoning of Gotham. Moving so the generator was behind him. He saw Supergirl stop rubbing at her eye, the area around it red from her rubbing as she glared at him harder, her eyes glowing red and Harry gulped feeling a small bit of panic as she stepped forwards swinging a more powerful punch.

Over the years, Harry had studied the superheroes and villains, trying to learn their weaknesses and their strengths. The easiest ones to learn about were the super family. Kryptonite if you had it was the best thing to use but if you had none of that, Magic was the next best thing but as it currently stands he knew that nothing in his arsenal that he could cast with ease would be of any use to him, the main offensive spells having not been used since his practices with Zatanna over a year and a half ago and he hadn't cast any magic period in the last six months. That left the last option fight dirty and use the terrain to your advantage, it wouldn't kill them, but it would slow them down, at least for a moment or two to get away. He narrowly avoided the punch, the swing hitting the generator and Harry dived out the way as it crackled and sparked as Supergirl shouted in pain as electricity coursed through her body and Harry pulled the next device onto his finger in preparation as he jumped off the edge of the building, pulling his whip loose from his side as he dropped down, using it to catch onto a flagpole at the bottom of the street and swing to a graceful stop on the floor. Looking back up he saw the sparks die down and Harry moved quickly over to the door to the office that he needed to get into and stood in front of the door as he glanced over his shoulder. _'oh shit… she's pissed.' _He thought, seeing the two small pin pricks of red energy building up in her eyes, diving away narrowly missing as the beams hit the door cutting two precision holes into it. _'Not good! Not good at all!' _Harry cursed as she flew down right at him. Harry dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding her next attack. She hit the doors plowing through them and Harry followed after stepping into the lobby as he saw Supergirl standing at the opposite end. "Thanks for getting the door for me." He strained the joke, knowing it was remarkably stupid to antagonise an already pissed of Supergirl. She swung and instinctively Harry brought his hand up the blow causing him to slide back as he gripped her hand, his own tingling painfully as he pushes the Joker Joy Buzzer down onto her skin.

Now ordinarily this would kill normal people, or if they were lucky just leave them severely shocked, but the Joy buzzer on Superman, normally only pissed him off. Supergirl yelled again as the buzzer jolted her. Her body tensing for a moment before she twisted her hand gripping Harry's squeezing. Harry Grimaced as the device was crushed against his fingers feeling them being pressured painfully as she twisted his arm painfully forcing him down to his knees. Gritting his teeth Harry aimed for a throat punch swinging but Supergirl caught it squeezing his hand and causing even more pain. As she squeezed harder before twisting the arms and pushing them up forcing him back onto his feet. "I have had enough of this!" Supergirl snapped and Harry paled seeing that he had annoyed her a lot. Yelping in pain as his arms are pushed lifting him up onto his tiptoes, Harry slammed his head forwards head butting her, the impact causing him to blink away stars in his vision as Supergirl let go. Harry pushed past her, catching her by surprise as he pressed the lift button the door opening and sliding in as the door closed, pressing the basement button.

CRUNCH

Supergirl's fist hit the metal door of the lift buckling it and Harry reached out and pressed his hands against the sides of the lift as it shook. _'Not good.'_ He thought again as the lift shock from the next blow as it slid down descending to the sub levels. "I think she's just a bit pissed." Harry muttered as the lift slowly ground to a halt, the door refusing to open as it was pulled back up. "Crap… super strength…" He muttered jumping up and pushing the roof hatch out of the way and clambering on to the top of the lift as he looked up at Supergirl. "You know, you're making it awfully hard to do my job here!" Harry shouted and Supergirl glared at him as Harry pulled the last item off of his belt and throwing it up. The flashbang in the enclosed space went off and Supergirl let go of the cable of the lift, the lift itself dropping down. Harry losing his balance stumbled, crashing back through the hole as the lift hit the bottom of the shaft throwing him about even more as the lights inside died out. Coughing in pain he pulled himself back to his feet staggering to the door pulling at it to get it to open the metal heavy in his grasp, pain running across his body with each action as it protests his attempts to open the door. Several more moments Harry slid the doors open the squeak of metal as he slid in pressing through the small gap moving into stainless white corridors.

A crash behind him, Harry spun around as he saw Supergirl hovering there a look of pure anger on her face as she glared the heat vision cutting through the part open doors, the metal dropping in front as she floated through and Harry took a step back as Supergirl walked forwards. _'Angry… really angry. RUN! RUN NOW!" _Harry mentally commanded turning and running down the corridor.

He heard the hit before he felt it, the feel of her slamming into his back carrying him down along the corridor slamming him roughly into the wall. Crying out in pain he barely had time to catch his breath as she threw him into the ground, his entire body aching as he bounced off the solid concrete from the force of her throw. Supergirl grabbed him before the momentum could stop holding him up, swinging her fist punching him in the face knocking him further down the next corridor as Harry tried to keep himself from blacking out. "I am sick of this!" She shouted using her speed advantage to catch up to Harry and picking him up again. "You betrayed us!" She snaps driving her knee into his stomach. "We trusted you!" She continued punching him in the face, his goggles breaking the frames falling to the floor as she delivered another blow. "We helped you!" She growled and slammed him into the side of the corridor.

'_This isn't right, there's angry, then there's psychotic'_ Harry puzzled his vision dimming as he was thrown across the corridor again. "Super…girl, what's got into you?" Harry questioned in pain coughing feeling the blood escape his mouth spattering across the floor as a tooth dropped to the ground as well. Struggling to his knees he placed his hand over it looking up at Supergirl as she stood over him eyes glowing dangerously. _'She's not there anymore… crap… MOVE!" _He willed his body out of the way narrowly scraping by the heat vision that burnt into the ground. Pulling himself to his feet he turned staggering away before feeling a sharp coldness wrapping around his feet. He glanced down seeing them encased in ice, holding him in place.

"Now, end it!" A voice snapped out, Harry shivered a mixture of cold and panic at the twisted sound of the voice as a red flaming demonic creature appeared behind Supergirl.

'_Crap, that's a demon… it explains… but what is one… oh crap I'm fucked.'_ Harry quickly summarised as Supergirl moved forwards. One thing that she was weak too was magic. With Harry doing his best to distract and slightly annoy her, the demon probably found it easy to manipulate that and take advantage of her annoyance and turn it into full blown rage at Harry. _'What did Talia get me involved in?' _Harry questioned as Supergirl landed and walked over to Him. "Supergirl, turn around, you're taking orders from a demon!" Harry pleaded but Supergirl stayed focus on her anger of Harry walking towards him. "What the hell? Are you that weak! Demon, behind you, controlling you, making you subservient to his will!" Harry snapped and Supergirl slowed slightly looking in confusion.

"He called you weak, are you going to stand for that, crush him!" The demon yelled and Harry grimaced as Supergirl's hand gripped his throat.

"You asked me if I needed your help, well now I do! Turn around and break free of that Demons grasp!" Harry shouted at her as her fingers dug into his neck, he winced at the feeling of the fingers cutting off his airway as she again hesitated, glancing behind her at the demon who yelled at her again to kill him. "Is… is this really what you want?" Harry choked out and Supergirl let go pushing him away.

"WEAK! That's what you are! Too weak to do what needs to be done!" The demon yelled out as Supergirl stood there and slowly turned.

"You should have stayed out of sight!" Supergirl growled, turning slowly around to face the demon who roared at her. "You've officially PISSED ME OFF!" She snapped and with a small boom kicked off from the ground her fist slamming into the demons face. The demon roared in pain falling backwards as Supergirl continued the assault hitting blow after blow on the stunned demon. It tried to counter but Supergirl grabbed its arm twisting and slamming it down onto her knee, the sickening crack of bone breaking barely heard over the demons roars and cries of pain as she continued to assault it.

A wave of fire erupted from the demon scorching the corridor and burning Supergirl as she skidded back bringing her arms up to protect her face. The demon, clutching its broken arm growled before vanishing in a ball of flames. Supergirl stood there for a moment calming herself down before turning to face Harry who had managed to get his feet free. "Right… want to tell me what you were doing in this building… and why there are demons involved!" She snapped and Harry flinched at the anger still in her voice before he nodded.

"Well I can tell you why I'm here but I think there is a slightly bigger thing than stolen technology." Harry muttered as he tried to get up leaning heavily against the wall as he spat out another bit of blood. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna need a dentist appointment after this." He muttered as he looked at Supergirl who didn't show any other emotion. "There's a console we need to get to on this floor, we need to get some files from it." He said and took a step forwards his legs buckling from underneath him, falling back down to the ground with another cry of pain as he struggled to get back to his feet. Supergirl offered him her hand but he ignored it, leaning against the wall, pushing himself to his feet as he tried to walk again, his shoulder rubbing against the wall as he walked using it to keep himself standing.

"What's going on Harry? Why suddenly break in like this?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure its best for me to say." He replied slowly looking away from her. "It's not that I don't trust you but I don't want to take the risk of it all blowing up in my face. Please don't ask yet." He requested and slowly Supergirl nodded and let go of him the two moving towards the correct room. "If all goes according to plan, I'll tell you but for now just keep it to yourself." He added slowly and Supergirl remained silent but nodded her head as they entered the room. "Lets hope the PC here works and isn't just some elaborate trap.

Turning the power on he smiled before coughing again feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he continued to cough bits of blood spraying from his lips onto his gloved hand. "Ugh… I'm gonna feel this for a long time." Harry muttered as he watched the PC load up to the menu, no password needed. "This is easy…" He muttered uncertainly.

"Perhaps they thought the demon would be guard enough?" She questioned and Harry hesitated and nodded after a moment before tapping away at the keyboard running a search for the file that he was looking for he browsed a couple of other files as it ran in the background finding several files with just random gibberish at least in his views.

"Whoever was on here, has some serious issues with the seven deadly sins…" Harry muttered as he opened several different documents each focusing on a different sin and the demons associated with them. "But where's pride?" He asked and glanced over at Supergirl as the document that they were looking for opened up, a sound file embedded in it starting to chant words. "Supergirl?" He asked looking at her as she paled slightly pulling the chair back as Harry turned his head to look at it.

It sang the praise of Brother Blood.

"I think I'm going to be able to tell you after all."

TBC

Well there you go, the next chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing the scene and I hope the reasoning behind the actions were clear enough. I tried my best to cover the hows and whys during the fight even if some of it is a bit vague.

Now as for Harry not using magic: he explained above, but don't worry he will start practising it again in the future. Especially with the revelation at the end of the chapter

Next chapter: Litany of Blood


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Day

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Chapter 4: Litany of Blood

Harry had returned to his home that evening after downloading the data. Supergirl had been kind enough to give him a lift back, considering he could barely walk his body hurting so much. As he had been dropped off in front of the rooftop door he glanced at her as he slowly opened the door.

"I'll check on you in the morning, take it easy and rest… we'll look at the details tomorrow." She said and Harry nodded slowly a small grin on his face.

"So does that mean your going to play nurse to my wounded… ooph!" Harry grunted as she elbow him in the side a small smile on her face that was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Don't push your luck, I'm still angry at you." She said and turned, walking away from him. "I'll have to speak to the Titans… if Brother Blood is on the move then Raven will be in trouble." She spoke and Harry not knowing the full details behind that just stood there as she took off flying into the night. Turning he opened the door walking down the stairs leaning heavily on the banister as he made his way down, his feet hitting the steps heavily as he turned to go down the next step bending voer slightly as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I think she did more damage than I realised." He wheezed coughing sharply as he staggered slightly, a sharp stabbing pain erupting in his chest. "Just need to get down this set of stairs then I'll rest… rest should help." He whispered staggering down the next set and practically falling into the door to the hallway with a thud as he pushed it open he pressed against the wall using it to support him as he walked towards his door. Shifting his weight he fumbled with his keys pushing at the door letting it open holding onto the edge to keep himself up before entering and stumbling forwards collapsing face first onto the couch that rested in the living room. Sinking into the cushions he let out a pained groan, the sound muffled by the fabric as he relaxed into it, pain stabbing across his body as he adjusted trying to find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and let the blackness that he had resisted for so long claim him.

HPCC2HPCC2

_beep, beep, beep._

Harry groaned as his phone beeped informing him of a text coming in and grimaced in pain as he tried to move his whole body yelling in protest with each slight adjustment. He gritted his teeth, pulling himself to a sitting position and looked at the phone resting on the table. "Who could it be at this time in the morning?" Harry muttered as he glanced at the clock seeing it as just little after 7am.

Kyle

_What did you find?_

_Talia_

Short and sweet and too the point as Harry looked at the message and rolled his eyes before typing a message back to her.

_Talia,_

_You didn't say there would be DEMONS!_

_Harry_

He put the mobile down sliding the laptop he kept here towards him groaning in pain as he moved stabbing pains shooting along his chest with each breath. He flicked it open pressing the power button and leaning back into the couch as he flicked on the tv to the news channel.

And there was a picture of Harry in his costume right on the screen.

He sat listening to the report about how security footage had caught him breaking into the office building and accessing the computers. It continued to show him leaving and then the damage done to the main foyer as he fought supergirl. The company was denying anything having been taken and no sign of either Superhero or Harry had been seen since leaving the building. "Well that's not good." He muttered quietly as the Laptop finished loading up the desktop. _'I was sloppy, didn't think to disable the security… didn't take the time to plan it out properly… rushed too much and damn it!'_ He mentally cursed as he slid the disk into the drive letting the laptop read the disk as he let the details load up, pausing briefly to open up the three files that Talia had given him. He frowned as he read over them looking at the notes. _'Interesting, only one of them talks about the robot tech, others talk about different things… I really need to focus more on these kind of things, I rushed in and was stupid. The one with the droids is dealing with something completely different than the other two and from what I can tell the other two are dealing with the same thing.'_ He mused as he opened up another document. _'Curious… they aren't the only two working on this.'_

He looked over the documents studying as they listed three more locations that were dealing with sins. Sloth, Gluttony and Lust. With the one he went too yesterday dealing with Wrath, the last one seemed to indicate it was working with Envy.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Harry jumped slightly hissing in pain at the knocking on the door and pulled himself up to his feet as the person tapped again. "Just a second." He called out and hobbled over, his legs feeling like lead weights as he stumbled over his hand pulling the catch down and pulling the door open and glancing through the crack in the door as he looked at the blonde on the other side. "You're here a lot earlier than I expected…" Harry muttered as he held the door open and Supergirl dressed in casual clothes as he pulled the door open and let her in. She stepped in glancing at him seeing him still in the gear he was wearing shaking her head slightly she looked around the room.

"You should get changed, you never know who might turn up." She said slowly walking over towards the couch while looking at the TV. Harry for a moment hesitated watching her go the small smile on his lips stayed before he pushed the door closed as limped towards his room.

"Take a look at the laptop, I've loaded up a couple of the files that I think are relavant… including the ones that sent me there in the first place." He said as he entered his room and closed the door. He leant against it for a moment his hand resting on his chest as he felt another pain pass through him before he moved over towards the en suite as he grabbed a change of clothes. Shutting the door he pulled at the zip to his outfit unfastening it and reaching up a look of agony on his face as he peeled back the clothing letting it slide down his arms.

He looked at himself in the mirror, large bruises crisscrossing his chest, he turned himself to see his back where it had bounced off the floor last night in Supergirl's rage induced attack and grimaced at the large bruises covering it a darker line across his lower back from where Supergirl had tackled him after the lift incident. Grimacing again he looked at his face in the mirror seeing the bruise forming along his jawline as he finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower.

He flicked the water on letting it wash across his body as he turned up the heat feeling the steam rise he breathed deeply, regretting it almost instantly as he started coughing painfully. Pushing his hand against the wall he tried to steady himself as he continued coughing the injuries from last night causing more and more pain as he fell to his knees. A loud thud echoing in the room as he kept coughing blood speckles from his lips hitting the water draining away as new water continued to wash over his body. After several more moments he managed to get the coughing under control pulling himself back to his feet he let out a shuddering breath his eyes watering slightly. He lifted his hand rubbing at his eyes as he continued to shower.

Several minutes later he was out, he wrapped a towel around himself stepping towards the door and opening it. Walking into his bedroom he made sure the door was still shut as he grabbed a pair of pants. Pulling them on he sat on the edge of the bed as he let out a sigh. "I guess I need to restart my magic as well… I let the talent go to waste, no more." He muttered and gestured with his hand levitating a book towards him. Thankfully he had kept up with the few minor things so it wasn't a complete restart with his abilities but the more powerful stuff would be draining. He grabbed the book as it reached him and hissed in pain again as he did so. "Ok, moving hurts… that's something I already knew but it was nice of the pain to remind me of that. Emod Fo Ecnelis." He muttered to himself as he slowly opened the page to one that he needed a blue dome appearing briefly expanding to engulf the room. "I don't need Supergirl to hear how much pain I'm in, don't want her to feel guilty." He spoke as he ran his finger along the page to find the right spell. "Ahh, here we go, the spell is pretty much what I expected it to be." He paused again closing his eyes as he took several deep calming breaths before speaking the magic word. "Leah." He muttered closing his eyes as he drew on his magical core. Groaning in pain the book slipped from his hand as he focused on his spell feeling the magic course through him fixing the bruising and the aches. He screamed in pain as he felt the magic start to work on his ribs now realising just how much he had been hurt in the fight. He struggled to breath as the spell went to work mending tissue and bones as he curled up into the foetal position. Biting his lip to keep himself from screaming out even more as he felt the magic powering the silencing dome falter the spell weakening as it continued its work.

Out in the Main Room, Supergirl sat looking over the files desperately trying not to focus on her enhanced senses as she heard the sounds of pain from Harry. Sure she felt he deserved it partly for what he did, but it didn't mean that she was completely without regret for what happened. As she continued looking over the files she made several notes on a small pad of paper, frowning as she saw that they were trying to bring Trigon back into this plane of existence, the other demons pretty much there to cause anarchy in preparation for his arrival and add their own demonic touch to the gateway. But one thing had always been consistent, they needed Raven to fully open the portal, she was the gateway for Trigon to get through.

The door behind her clicked open and she glanced over her shoulder looking at a half exhausted Harry as he walked out, the bruises around his face gone. Seeing the look of surprise on her face he spoke. "We're going to need a bit of magic for this so I decided to dust off my old abilities." He told her with a yawn. "First thing I made sure to do, patch myself up… just took quite a bit out of me." He explained and she nodded after a moment.

"I think we should start here." She said gesturing to one of the office buildings.

"Oh, why that one in particular?"

"It's the next one of the list and I've been looking at a map on where they are all placed and look." She spoke as the map was loaded up and using an art tool drew lines between them. "All five of the buildings involved are in a perfect place to form a pentagram." She explained. "Meaning the building in the very middle is going to be the focus point of the spell." She continued.

"So take out the building, disrupt the summoning, that sounds easy enough."

"If we knew where to start when there, then yes it would."

"Well then, we'll start tonight." He said and she nodded as he yawned, Supergirl excused herself after about another hour of planning and when she was gone Harry turned around walking towards his bedroom and dropped onto the bed letting sleep claim him.

TBC

Theres the next chapter… hooray I'm on a role.


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Nightmare

Cats Cradle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own anything related to DC Comics. I'm just toying around in the sandbox of a universe they've both created

Crossover: Harry Potter/DC Comics/

Pairing: Harry/Zatanna Harry/others

Chapter 5: Into the Nightmare

He awoke, sitting up and looking around wildly feeling a shiver run down his spine as he looked around in the darkness. He let out a breath and fell back down staring up at the ceiling as he calmed himself down.

"Just a dream… a really bad dream." He muttered turning his head and looking at the clock smiling as the time ticked on slowly. "Time to get up and get ready to meet Supergirl." He muttered throwing the sheet off of him and standing up walking towards the closet with his gear. Opening it he looked at the second suit, the first one was completely trashed after the bout with Supergirl but this one was still in good condition.

Pulling it free he stepped into the legs letting the upper body of the suit hang loose for a moment as he studied his supplies. Opening the draw he looked at the pitiful amount left, he had his whip, that would be important for this evening, his lockpicking tools and other miscellanious items. But nothing offensive other than the whip, everything else had been used fighting Supergirl. He smiled again remembering the fight, yes he got his ass beaten hard by her when she snapped but he thought he did ok to hold her off for as long as he did.

Sliding his arms into the sleeves of his catsuit he zipped it up turning and looking at the faint reflection of himself in the window. He smiled and walked out into the main room. He paused looking out the window again over the lower buildings in Metropolis before checking the clock. "Right, need to stop day dreaming and get to the roof." Harry muttered turning and gripping the door handle pulling it open quickly stepping out looking back and flicking the light switch as he turned and stepped out of the doorway.

And slammed straight into Helena/ he yelped as they both fell over to the floor and Harry winced slightly, he may have healed the majority of injuries from the fight but there were still a few minor ones that were aching. "Ugh, you ok?" Harry asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking at her.

"I didn't expect you to throw yourself at me like that." She smirked as she looked up at him and her eyes widened in surprise. "You?"

"Erm, this right here, totally not what it looks like!" Harry said quickly as he jumped up and offered his hand which she slowly took.

"Oh? So you're not the wanted criminal that everyone is looking for?" She questioned and Harry laughed sheepishly.

"costume party?" He suggested weakly as she shook her head.

"Not buying it." She said and Harry sighed.

"Fine, yes I am. I'm technically wanted for a crime that I did in self defence." Harry responded knowing that lying was going to be pointless as she stood staring at him. "But at the moment I really can't stand and talk, I'm not a criminal… technically. Look, I'll explain everything to you if you want, soon. You can even try and turn me in if you really think that's what you should do. I'll know if you contact and won't be back here." Harry commented calmly on the outside letting out a small sigh. "I know you have no reason to trust me but I'm asking you to take a leap of faith here." He gestured back to his open door. "Feel free to go in and wait or do what you want, I have somewhere I need to be." He stepped past her walking towards the stairway as she stood silently watching him leave. Harry froze for a moment looking back at her before stepping through the doorway. "Such a fantastic way to start the evening." Harry muttered quietly as he ran up the stairway toward the rooftop door. "And I liked that apartment." He sighed as he left the stairway and onto the roof to see Supergirl hovering there.

"Almost late." She responded calmly.

"Something unexpected came up… looks like I'm gonna be in the market for a new apartment." Harry responded with a shrug as he closed the door. "Neighbour was about to knock on the door as I ran into them in the gear." Harry responded trying to sound calm as he shrugged his shoulders. "Lets get going, we've got a Cult to stop." Harry said and ran jumping off the edge of the building as Supergirl followed after catching him in mid air and flying towards their destination.

"What do you know about Brother Blood?" Supergirl asked him as he felt the cold air blow across his face, the hood of his outfit still hanging loose.

"Not much, I know he's an old guy that spent some time shipping weapons."

"That's old and outdated news. The Brother Blood you're referring too washed up dead on a beach years ago, killed by his new successor. A Teen that seems to gain the powers of whoever's blood he drinks… The main goal of the cult is to summon a demon, a very big demon… You may have heard of it. Trigon." She said and Harry frowned at hearing that name.

"I have heard of it, Zatanna told me a lot about it and how he's connected to the Titans, never went into detail as to why." He responded and Supergirl nodded.

"It wasn't her tale to tell, I can give you the basics though, the Titan's have allowed me to do that much. He's connected to Raven, she's a conduit into this world, Which is why I'm surprised that they're trying to summon him here. They need Raven and yet she's nowhere near here." Supergirl explained as they landed on top of the target building.

"What did they say when you told them that Brother Blood was acting in Metropolis?" Harry questioned as he walked over to the skylight Peering down into the room below.

"They wanted in, but I told them we had it under control, but they're persistent, especially Robin." She replied and Harry smiled.

"It's good to see Robin still going strong then."

"They're gonna hold back for the moment but if we don't keep them updated they're gonna come here to stop Brother Blood." Supergirl commented as Harry cut his way through the glass. "Where do you think the best place to start looking would be?" She questioned calmly as Harry gestured for her to wait before dropping down into the office.

"Hold up while I sort something out." He muttered before walking over towards the computer sitting on the desk. He pulled out his phone flicking it open and checked through the text messages typing in the username and password for security. "Gimme two more seconds." He said quietly knowing full well she could hear him before he stepped away and smiled clicking two last buttons on the desktop then walking back into the main part of the Office and took a sweeping bow. "In you come Milady." He said and she slowly floated down as Harry took a step back not looking up knowing exactly how much trouble he would get into if he did. "To answer your question, even though you most likely know the answer I'm gonna give." He said looking at her as she smiled knowingly. "The Basement levels are probably the best bet. Something like what you think they're planning would require a lot of space, most likely an underground chamber or something." He said and walked over to the lift. "We're gonna have to keep on our toes around here, who knows what is guarding the place."

"Cultists most likely, and perhaps a few lesser demons, they wont have many otherwise the risk of them going crazy and causing large amounts of chaos would probably hinder their plans." Supergirl reasoned as Harry called the lift. "We're just going to use the front door?" She questioned and Harry laughed.

"God no, do you think I'm suicidal. I plan to take this down to a lower floor and then, well, you'll see." He said smiling as the doors opened.

"So what was with the computer?" Supergirl questioned and Harry looked at her as he pressed the button for the first floor.

"Last evening I was sloppy in my actions, I completely forgot to disable the security system and as such I was caught on camera as were you. This time I am making sure nothing of the sort happens, that was to disable and lockout the system, the cameras show me entering the office, to be expected but since I disabled them, they don't see you entering, as such if things go horribly wrong, you're still in the clear and I get to move on." He commented and she nodded as the lift doors slid open. "Ladies first." He said with another small gesture and she rolled her eyes walking into the lift. Harry went to step forwards and the lift doors slammed shut the sound of the lift dropping quickly reached his ears and he cursed gripping the doors.

He shouted out, sharp pain coursing through his body as he felt himself getting electrocuted. He stumbled back, his hands breaking free of the door panting heavily as he looked around and frowned as the tapestries at the side of the room dropped down revealing three more doors that slid open.

Cultists ran out into the room, Harry counting them quickly as he tried to focus shaking his head to clear it as they drew weapons, majority with sharp blades, a couple with clubs and Harry grimaced flexing his hand as his wrist twitched slightly. "Oh joy, the welcoming committee, such fun." He muttered as they started to circle around him. Harry smiled looking at the cultists in their red robes, sizing them up before slipping into position as the first charged.

The cultist swung high, Harry slipped under the attack gripping the wrist flipping him, the weapon coming out of his hand as he rolled and Harry snapped up gripping the weapon bringing it round deflecting the second cultist kicking him away. Ducking he lashed out with his foot kicking the next cultists leg out from under him as he ran the man falling undignified onto the floor his weapon sliding away. "Come on! Is this the best you have?" Harry questioned throwing the sword into the ceiling the blade embedding from the force of the throw as he gripped his whip snapping it out the end hitting the next cultist in the face with a sharp crack.

He felt arms snake under his hooking onto him and holding him in place. Another ran at him from in front he kicked his feet up knocking the guy back, twisting his body throwing the guy holding him off balance breaking free from his grip and rolling on the floor back into a kneeling position, his hands snapping up and catching the club swinging towards his head. "Ok, you're using tactics, I'm imp…" Harry was cut off as a boot slammed into the side of his head knocking him down to the floor. Groaning he pulled himself back up quickly dodging another club swing as he jumped back towards the desk another charging at him. He side stepped gripping the mans arm twisting it behind his back gripping the back of the mans head and slamming him face first into the desk a crunch signalling his nose breaking as he cried out in pain. Harry let go of the cultist diving out the way as a sword embedded in the desk.

"Enough of this!" Harry called out lifting his hand up at the next cultist. "!Llab Erif" He cried out focusing as a ball of fire shot from his hand slamming into the charging cultist, his robe catching light as the flames washed over him. The man screamed stumbling around trying to get the robe off stumbling towards the window. "Crap!" Harry muttered as the man fell the window cracking heavily as he crashed into it. Harry ran jumping up and kicking the man away from the window letting out a sigh as the man dropped to the floor the flame dying out as he rolled. "Note to self. Use less harmful spells." He muttered again looking up in time to see a club coming down towards his skull. Harry brought his hands up barely deflecting the blow, the club slamming into his shoulder knocking him down as he cradled his arm hissing in pain as the cultists started to move in several swords pointed at him as he slowly pulled himself up to a kneeling position.

"I suppose this is the part where I say 'I surrender and take me to your leader?' Harry questioned as two cultists gripped his arms and pulled him up to his feet before cuffing his hands behind his back. He glanced at the lift doors and frowned unsure as to what situation that Supergirl had been thrown into with her not reappearing while he fought the cultists.

They pushed him through one of the doorways that they had come through and behind them the doors closed, the room shuddering as the lift started to descend.

TBC

Well I've done up another chapter… looking forward to Arkham City being released on the 18th November here (I'm getting it on PC and that's when its released here in the UK (weeps)) so I've been watching a load of Batman cartoon films. Under the Red Hood, freaking awesome. Batman: Year One, is good but the voice actors just really don't fit… When I first heard Batman doing the talking I thought it was LittleKuriboh doing his Sasuke Voice. Then I had a major trip down memory lane and watched Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker… Mark Hamil steals the show as the Joker as always ^_^ and now I'm gonna stop rambling and just say I hope you enjoyed the chapter

o/

Have fun guys and girls.


End file.
